


Day Four: University AU

by blumen



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: Kenma realises that he isn't going to be at university forever, and that eventually, he's going to have to figure something out. Luckily, Kuroo is there to calm him down before he panics completely.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701172
Kudos: 26





	Day Four: University AU

**Author's Note:**

> am a tired bean atm so I could only write a lil ficlet today hope you enjoy anyway~~

“Kenma!” Kuroo shouted, making the other jump. “Finally.”

“Sorry,” Kenma apologised but it was muffled by his hands dragging down his face.

“Come on, it’s time to go to bed,” Kuroo coaxed, pulling Kenma’s sleeve. It was Kuroo’s jumper and it practically swallowed him. It was very adorable. Almost too adorable.

“I’m not finished yet,” Kenma sighed, returning to his screen. The room had turned dark with nightfall and his browser was brimming with dozens of tabs. Master programmes, entry requirements, living costs, distance from home - all these issues cried for Kenma’s attention. He frowned as he opened another tab, the blue light illuminating the shadows under his eyes.

“Kitten, you’re exhausted. It can wait until the morning,” Kuroo insisted. He wrapped both his arms around Kenma’s shoulders, squeezing him tightly.

“My parents rang,” Kenma said, expression blank. “They wanted to know what I planned to do after I graduate and I realised I have no clue. Kuroo, I have nothing planned.”

“Well, I doubt you’re gonna figure it out at 12 am,” Kuroo retorted. Kenma still didn’t move. Kuroo sighed, and sat down beside Kenma. “It’s okay, Kenma. It seems scary, and it is, but we’re gonna be alright, I promise.”

Finally, Kenma averted his eyes from the screen to Kuroo. His eyes scanned Kuroo’s face, calculating. Eventually, he nodded, and got up from the chair. He collapsed into bed, and Kuroo followed alongside him, taking the smaller boy into his arms.

“We’re all going to be fine, Kenma,” Kuroo promised, whispering it into Kenma’s hair. Kenma nodded, allowing himself to believe it before sleep overcame him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @blumenwrites


End file.
